The invention relates to an intake system for uncleaned and cleaned air through an air filter of an internal-combustion engine.
German Patent Document DE 199 40 610 A1 discloses an air filter for an internal-combustion engine, which comprises an air filter housing with a filter insert which comprises a first housing chamber with an inlet for uncleaned air and an adjoining second housing chamber with an outlet for cleaned air, which is connected with an air pipe.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air filter housing which is optionally suitable for a use with different engines and engine compartment conceptions.
The invention is an intake system for uncleaned and cleaned air through an air filter of an internal-combustion engine of a motor vehicle, the air filter comprising an air filter housing, which is divided by means of a filter insert into two housing chambers, one housing chamber having an inlet for uncleaned air and the adjoining housing chamber having an outlet for cleaned air.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the construction of the air filter housing with two outlets for cleaned air, an identical air filter housing can be used for different engines, such as six- and eight-cylinder V-engines respectively or eight and twelve-cylinder W-engines respectively. For this purpose, the air filter housing of the present invention for the cleaned air has a housing section with opposed outlets for the cleaned air. Each outlet for the cleaned air can be closed off depending on the used engine, and the outlet which is not closed off can be connected with an air pipe.
The construction of the engines or the conception of the engine compartment requires that the air outlets for the cleaned air are opened either—viewed in the driving direction—in the driving direction or against the driving direction. For this purpose, it is also provided according to the invention that, in a first version, a cleaned-air outlet—with respect to the driving direction F of FIG. 4 is opened in the driving direction and is in each case connected with an air pipe 12, 13, which has an air outlet opening opened against the driving direction F. The additional cleaned-air outlet in the housing section is closed off tightly.
In another version, the cleaned-air outlet—with respect to the driving direction of the vehicle—is opened against the driving direction and is connected with one air pipe respectively which has an air outlet opening opened in the driving direction. The additional cleaned-air outlet in the housing section is closed off tightly.
As a result of this construction of the air housing with two air outlets, an adaptation to various engines can be carried out in a simple manner, in which case the cleaned-air outlet can be closed off by means of a cover or a wall molded into the outlet of the housing.
The closing of the not used outlet opening in the housing section can take place by way of the molded-on wall which is injection-molded-on or produced during the manufacturing of the air filter housing, so that this wall forms one piece with the housing. When such a wall does not exist, a cover is used which can be snapped on or can be fixed to the housing section, which cover ensures a tight closure.
For connecting a cleaned-air pipe with the air filter housing, a connection piece is provided which has a surrounding flange which can be firmly and tightly connected with a collar of the housing section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.